Cub
by Dead Paw
Summary: Summary: Kyros, Son of Brom and the Hero, Scarlet Robe, brother to Theresa the Seer, died along time ago. Rating: T to be safe. Good story.... honest!
1. Prologue

Cub

Rating: T

Author: Happy Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own fable. Tis belonging to Lion Head Studios Limited, Big Blue Box, Peter Molyneux and Microsoft game studios.

Summary: Kyros, Son of Brom and the Hero, Scarlet Robe, brother to Theresa the Seer, died along time ago.

-Cub-

-Prologue-

Scarlet Robe - once a famous Slayer of Balverines, respected as Champion of the Arena and the greatest female Hero of Albion – was sick with worry. Her son had gone missing, and the blame had landed on her own daughter.

"How could you?" She yelled at her only daughter. "How could you put your _own_ brother on the Cullis Gate? Where did you send Kyros anyway?"

Theresa looked up at her mother and cried. She had just been so jealous of her brother, he had had all the attention, he had had all the love. And that left her to be by herself.

But now, after dumping her brother on the transportation stone, she had the attention. But it wasn't the kind she wanted. So Theresa cried and cried while her mother scolded her and her father went throughout the land of Albion searching for her lost brother.

-Cub-

Kyros landed with a thump on the soft, wet ground in front of a tall wooden gate. He watched as what, to him, looked like three huge dogs, walking on their hind legs.

Kyros giggled as the big dogs jumped backwards and forwards, slamming themselves into the wooden fortifications. The sound travelled to their ears and they stopped and sniffed.

The dogs, or Balverines as they were known to the rest of Albion, wandered over to Kyros and sniffed him. Kyros giggled as their wet noses traced his face and scratched behind the one of the balverine's ears. The balverine laughed in the odd way that they do, a sort of snort and friendly growl, and backed away a little, howling for its leader, The White Balverine.

Their leader jumped over the fortifications the Brown Balverines were trying to bring down and rushed over to see what was wrong. One of the female Balverines stepped forward addressing her leader.

/_Sire, look at the two-legger cub. He does not fear us! It looks as if it has been left._/

The White Balverine sniffed at Kyros, who giggled as another wet nose traced his face and started scratching the King of the Balverines behind its ears. The White Balverine laughed, licked the cub, causing more giggles from its mouth and looked at his mate.

/_Take him with us. No cub should be on their own._/ and with that, the White Balverine howled for its subjects to retreat from the Two-Legger's den.

-Cub-

**End of Prologue.**

**Tell me what yuh think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Witchwood Worries

Cub

Disclaimer: I don't own fable. Tis belonging to Lion Head Studios Limited, Big Blue Box, Peter Molyneux and Microsoft game studios.

Summary: Kyros, Son of Brom and the Hero, Scarlet Robe, brother to Theresa the Seer, died along time ago.

-Cub-

-One-

Twelve summers had past since Kyros was pronounce dead and nothing had changed. Brom sat on his doorstep and waited for his wife to return from the graveyard where their son's gravestone was laid.

Upon hearing footsteps, he quickly wiped his tear stained face and eyes before looking up. He smiled as he saw his daughter walk up to him and put her arm around him.

"Father?" Theresa asked, kissing her father on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Brom answered, as he looked up at his daughter and saw the tears in her eyes. "Why don't you go and play with your friends? We can give you your birthday present later, okay?"

Theresa nodded and walked off to play in the fields. Truth be told, she didn't have any friends. No-one wanted to be friends with her. She had been dubbed by the other children as the 'Abandoner' and thus no-one thought of her as anything but a murderer. She walked into the fields, sat down on the soft ground and cried.

Her ears, filled with the sound of her own crying, made sure that she did not hear the cry for help from a man as Bandits shot at him with arrows.

-Cub-

The people of Knothole Glade were worried.

Three summers before, a wanderer had come to their village, a ragged wound in his side, a claw mark down the side of his face, begging for help. The people knew he had been attacked by Balverines and he be turned in a little while. They didn't let him in, but he begged for entrance, saying that it was not Balverines that had attacked him, but a boy.

The people were curious, so they let him in, swearing that if he looked as if he were about to turn, he would be sent out into the wood. The wanderer agreed and told them what had happened. The people laughed at his story and he was cast out by the chief.

He now wished he had listened to that wanderer.

Only a few days before, a young boy, around the age of ten, had strolled up to the front gates of Knothole Glade and walked through, nothing covering him. It was once he was inside the Village that the Guards noticed the pointed ears, long tail, big amber eyes and flesh ripping nails. It was then that the guards surrounded the boy, only to be either knocked out or killed. The boy then howled and four Balverines and a White Balverine ran into the Village and mayhem began.

They had wrecked everything.

How could one boy have such control over the Balverines?

-Cub-

Brom felt the searing hot pain of the sword piercing his stomach and bit into his tongue to stop him from screaming. They had stabbed him three times now, going up from his navel. Once more and they would pierce his heart.

"Still nothing?" said a voice from above him. He could tell who owned that voice. Jack of Blades. But the voice was not directed at him, but his wife. "Very well then. I shall ask you again. Where is the Sword Of Aeons? How do I get to it?"

Brom opened his eyes to see the sword that had already stabbed him thrice before stood at his neck. Flame and lightning lapped at the surface of the obsidian great sword as his eyes flicked sideways to his wife. He mouthed the words 'Say Nothing' and waited for her to nod before closing his eyes and letting the Darkness claim him on his own terms.

"I claim Death as I should." He whispered as he pulled the sword into his neck.

-Cub-

Deep in the forest of Witchwood, down beside the Witchwood Lake, sat a pack of thirteen Balverines and a boy, devouring five cold, bloody bodies.

/_Tomorrow, we use the Two-legger's blue-black stone_(1)_ to get to Sköll's pack in Darkwood. We then meet up with the other clan's at the stone gates. Be watchful for hunters and their Sharp-Claw-That-Flies_(2)_, their Long-Claws_(3)_ and their Bright Beast-That-Bites-Hot_(4)_. We leave at first light of the Orange Eye_(5)/ The White Balverine, Farkas, stated as he took one last mouthful of the Two-Legger body he was currently devouring, leaving the other two bodies for the rest of the pack.

The boy with them, leapt onto the carcass that Farkas had left and began to tear through the meat left on it.

Farkas laughed at his youngest (and most vicious) cub. It was nice to see him happy. He wasn't old enough for the last Clan Meet, and Farkas was afraid that the other Clan's would reject him because of being a Two-Legger. Farkas would protect him though. And so would his pack. Nothing would come to hurt his cub, Blaez(6). Even if he was a Two-Legger.

-Cub-

As first light of day grazed Witchwood lake, the Balverine Two-Legger-Cub, Blaez, jumped out of the Fast-Wet, a fish in his mouth.

Farkas laughed as he saw his cub come back to the den soaking wet with a fish in his mouth.

/_What have you been up to?_/ Farkas asked his son watching a cheeky grin settle on his flat face. Well, flat for Balverine standards.

/_Nothing! You never ask Cana or Cuan what they were up to! Or Tikaani! It's only ever me!/_ Protested Blaez, shaking himself off onto his father.

/_That's because they always dry themselves before returning to the den! You on the other hand…_/ Farkas trailed off and began to laugh as Blaez tried to tackle him.

/_Come on, we need to get going before the Two-Legger's wake._/

Farkas stood at his full ten foot height and stretched before jumping into the tree to wake the rest of the pack.

Once everyone was rounded up, they left. Farkas in front, then his mate, Daciana, followed by their cubs, Tikaani, Blaez, Cana and Cuan, then Scythe and his mate Cyraus with their cubs Raven, Danae and Iris. After them were Morpheus and Leto, and finally Cronus. The loner.

They reached the blue-black stone and jumped onto it, one by one, transporting themselves to the Clan Meet via Sköll's clan.

-Cub-

**Stuff that you would know so I'm telling you in these stuff! HAH!**

**(1) – Blue-Black - Stone A Cullis Gate**

**(2) – Sharp-Claw-That-Flies - Arrows **

**(3) – Long-Claws - Swords  
(4) – Bright Beast-That-Bites-Hot - Fire  
(5) – Orange Eye - The Sun! Dun Dun Duuuuuuuhhhhhh!**

**(6) – Blaez - Pronounced Blaze.**

**(7) – Fast-Wet - Means a River/Lake/Stream. Pick One**

**Ok to answer a few reviews.**

**MissyKay – No I am NOT a complete noob. I just forgot what the Cullis Gates were called. In the Prologue, Kyros was only a few months old. Theresa was two years old. Kyros giggles when he sees the Balverines because he thinks that they're just big dogs that walk on their hind legs. He thinks they're funny, that's all.**

**SpazzChicken – Thanks. I hope you like it.**

**Dark times ahead – Thanks to you too! Hope you like it.**

**A/N: What Do yuh think of the story! Tell me now! **


	3. Chapter 2: Banishment

Cub

Disclaimer: I don't own fable. Tis belonging to Lion Head Studios Limited, Big Blue Box, Peter Molyneux and Microsoft game studios.

Summary: Kyros, Son of Brom and the Hero, Scarlet Robe, brother to Theresa the Seer, died along time ago.

-Cub-

-Two-

**Ok, first order of business.**

**Sorry this took so long! Very, very sorry! Hope this makes up.**

**Anony – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my Semi-Balverine idea.**

**H.F.Dude12 – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it.**

**SpazzChicken – Yeah, I thought it might be a bit hard to understand without the footnotes. Glad you like the story!**

**Asano – Glad you like it, but in the coming few chapters, you might not get as much balverine action. And sure, I'll email you.**

…… **- First off, nobody commands me. And second, Missy-Kay is not just a bitch, because she reviewed, she my bitch! (Joke)**

**LazarOfTheWind – Your pretty close. But I aint telling. You'll just have to find out like the rest of us.**

**tenneyshoes – Here yuh go!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! ISHALLRULETHEWORLD!**

**Now on with the Show!**

-Cub-

-Two-

"STOP IT PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Theresa shouted.

Jack of Blades sighed, taking out his sword and pierced each of her eyes. Her screams were like music to his ears, but it was obvious that she knew nothing. He would leave her to rot in these woods.

Jack of Blades stood, and released the frantic girl, just to watch as she crawled naked in the dirt. He laughed and teleported back to his home of the moment, using a defined.

-Cub-

/_…so, it is decided, the Two-Legger must be left. He is too much of a danger to our clans._/ Stated the clan's elder, Conan. She was their leader and elder and no-one dared to try and take her place because of a story that was created long ago. A story that foretold of a she-balverine that would survive too many winters... that would see to many summers... that would endure the toughest of humans... that had created a deal with the fates. /_May the fates guide him safely._/

Farkas whimpered slightly, causing Conan to look at him from the un-used blue-black stone and inclined her head a little.

/_I am sorry, Farkas. But it's for the good of our Clans._/ She padded over to him and put her long arm around him. She patted his back and jumped away.

-Cub-

Blaez wandered over to his father, Farkas, who was sat staring blankly at the ground. He didn't know what was so upsetting. But that was not surprising because he hadn't been listening for most of the Meet. Mainly due to the fact that a cub from another pack had started to growl at him, threatening him because the cub hated Two-Legger's. Blaez had tried to explain that just because he looked like a Two-Legger, didn't mean he was one. And so a fight had broken out between them, ending up with Blaez the victor.

-Flashback-

_/What is a Two-Legger doing here?/ said a voice from behind Blaez._

_/I don't know. Why don't you fight it? It'll be your first kill! It looks weak./ answered another voice._

_Blaez turned around and growled. /Just because I look like a Two-Legger, doesn't mean I am one./ _

_The cub looked at him, surprise plastered on his face. The cub quickly retrieved his mask of hatred and growled back. /So you speak Two-Legger. But can you dance?/_

_The cub lunged at Blaez, who side-stepped the attack, flicked his tail, grabbing hold of the cub's foot with it. The cub landed face first in the mud, but immediately jumped back up on his feet, lunging again. Blaez jumped over the flying cub and grabbed hold of a branch, swung himself up and landed in a tree (he wasn't as good at jumping as a full balverine, but he could jump pretty high). He stuck out his tongue as the cub jumped into the same tree. The cub gained his balance and bent low to the tree growling as he did so._

_Secretly, Blaez rapped his tail around the branch (a major advantage over the average balverine since they didn't have tails) and waited for the cub to pounce. And that the cub did. He leaped toward Blaez, who just dropped down and hung upside down by his tail. The cub went straight into the trunk of the tree and fell down to the floor._

_Blaez jumped down, and stared at the cub. He saw a flicker in the cubs closed eyes and movement in his hands and jumped back just as a clump of mud and dirt hit the spot he was just standing in. The cub jumped up and managed to knock Blaez down, pinning him to the floor. _

_The cub growled. /No Two-Legger can beat me./_

_The cub's jaws stretched open, revealing his sharp fangs. Blaez looked up and laughed. The cub stared, wondering what was so funny._

_/You lose./ Blaez stated._

_Before the cub knew it, Blaez was on top of him and deep claw marks down his face, blood draining out of them._

_Blaez jumped up and looked down at the snivelling cub. /Lesson one: never let down your guard, even if it's just for a moment of time. The fates did this for a purpose, learn from it./_

_Blaez lifted his leg high above his head, and brought it down right next to the cub's head. _

_/Boo./ _

_The cub looked at the clawed foot that was inches from his snout and blacked out._

-End of Flashback-

Blaez padded over to him. /_Father?_/ he stared into his pack father's black, blank eyes, void of emotion at this moment in time. /_What's wrong?_/

Farkas' head turned slightly so he was now facing his cub. A sigh escaped from his snout. Blaez heard a sneer from behind him and spun around rapidly. It was the cub again.

/_Didn't you learn the first time? Don't mess with my pack or me!_/ growled Blaez, shifting himself closer to the floor ready for any moves the cub might do.

/_Didn't you hear? You've been banished! Outcast! You are no longer welcome with my people!_/ the cub sneered if it was possible for a balverine to do so.

Blaez couldn't believe that and laughed, turning to his father. His father nodded and Blaez's laughter died down. He turned to the cub and lashed out at him, slashing left and right with razor sharp claws and fangs, his tail whipping back and forth confusing the cub, but also blinding him at the same time. The cub growled as he was launched backwards into a tree and jumped into it, before staring at Blaez, daring him to follow. And he did.

Blaez sprang into the tree and, wrapping his tail around a branch for extra support. Balverines were agile creatures when in the trees, yet, since Blaez was only a halfblood, he wasn't as nimble, but just as strong. Again he lashed out, and again he hit his target. The cub pounced at Blaez, only to have a clenched paw in the face, knocking off the cub's balance, making him fall to the next branch.

Blaez took his moment and jumped down to the one the cub had landed on. He wrapped his tail around the cub and threw him upwards, higher into the tree. This would have been a mistake for anyone other than Blaez, but he knew that if he could get the cub higher, he could get him to fall for longer and quickly got higher in the tree, switching from jumping from branch to branch, to climbing the trunk.

Once he reached the thin branch the cub was perched on, just conscious, he smiled and pushed the cub out of the tree with his foot. The cub fell, hitting branches on the way down, breaking its bones on each limb of the tree it hit, landing with a sickening crack in the dirt.

Blaez jumped down and sliced away the fur on the cubs before plunging his teeth into the soft skin. He grinned as the warm, metallic, tangy taste of blood spilled down his throat.

-Cub-

Maze sighed. It had been a long day. And it was going to get longer.

He had been twisted and shaped into Jack of Blades' evil manipulations. Maze, of course, was only in it for the money and power, but he would have to serve under Jack. And so, he had been sent to find the boy that disappeared almost thirteen summers ago. For some reason, Jack had believed that kid was still alive because of a rumour circulating about a boy with control over the Balverines. Of course, Maze didn't believe it. It was probably made up by some kid to scare the other kids. But then, why would he be here if it wasn't true?

Right now, he was sitting in the pub in Bowerstone south, waiting for a man who said he had information.

A man with a wooden leg hobbled over to him, a pint of beer in his hand, a thumping sound every other step.

"You're Maze, righ'?" He slurred. Maze looked up at the man and had to double take. One of the man's eyes was moulding from the inside-out! Now that's a sight you don't want to see.

Maze nodded.

"Come te the back o' the pub. I got some info yuh migh' like."

Maze nodded again and followed the man to the corner of the pub, all the while noticing things missing from the man. Like his left leg. It was now a piece of wood. On the back of his head was a big scar, as if something had clawed him, that stretched from his right ear, which was missing, to the top of his neck. Maze shuddered. This looked like the work of a Balverine.

Once they sat down again, the man began telling Maze about a boy that got into Knothole Glade by acting wounded and had destroyed most of the village with the help of a pack of Balverines. The bloke had told him how he tried to fight them off and got his leg ripped off by the boy.

The boy was rumoured to live besides Witchwood Lake, and, as it turned out, had pointed ears that rested atop his head, claws and sharp fangs, and even a tail! This must be the boy.

Maze had heard about this, but didn't believe the part about the boy's vicious qualities and balverine characteristics. But anyway, he would have to go find the boy and capture him for Jack.

Maybe his luck would turn out for the better after this mission.

Probably not, though.

-Cub-

**Well there yuh go. Another chapter finished. Sorry it took so long but my computer was on the blink. Thanks for all you reviews and once again, sorry it took so long.**

**Tell me what you think about it. Like it? Hate it? Don't mind it? Let me know.**


End file.
